callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Overwatch (Special Ops)
|objective = Reach the objective under a certain time limit with help from the AC-130 |enemies = Ultranationalists |character = Task Force 141 operator/ Thermal Imaging TV Operator (In the AC-130) |console = so_ac130_co_hunted |campaign = "Hunted", "Death from Above"}} Overwatch is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The first of the Bravo ops and the sixth mission overall. It is one of the two Special Ops missions that requires two players, the other being Big Brother. One player will control a soldier on the ground and be required to reach an objective while the other player protects them from above as an AC-130 gunner. Overwatch is a remake of the level, "Death From Above" and "Hunted" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, with a few differences. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 has a similar Special Ops mission called Fire Mission. The Infinity Ward best time for Overwatch is 35.45 seconds, set on Regular difficulty. Overview The player begins the mission as either the soldier or the AC-130 gunner. The objective of this mission is for the soldier to get to the marked area in under three minutes and thirty seconds to seven minutes depending on the difficulty. On the way, there will be numerous enemies assaulting the player via infantry and air support. This is where the other player comes in. The AC-130 gunner must protect the soldier from the hostiles with firepower from the air. However, they must be careful to avoid hitting their friend below. There will be a laser sight on the soldier's gun and using this laser to spot and point the most important targets out for the player up in the sky is crucial. The level ends once the soldier successfully reaches the marked area (Which will be further away on harder difficulties) under the time limit. It is possible and not too difficult for a single player using two controllers to complete this op. A few practice runs will probably be all of that is needed on Regular difficulty. On Veteran, more practice is needed and the fundamental strategy is to let the AC-130 do all of the fighting. Weapon Loadout Gallery Overwatch Load Screen MW2.png|Loading screen. Crashed Helicopter Overwatch MW2.png|The crashed helicopter and initial weapons selection. Road Overwatch MW2.png|The road leading to the village. Farmer's House Overwatch MW2.png|The Farmer's house. House Cover Overwatch MW2.png|The house that the SAS used to hide from a helicopter. AC-130 Overwatch MW2.png Mi-8 going down Overwatch MW2.png AC-130 firing 25mm Overwatch MW2.png Greenhouses Overwatch MW2.png|The greenhouses. Barn Overwatch MW2.png|The barn containing the Stingers. Gas Station Overwatch MW2.png|The gas station at the end of the mission. Overwatch 1 MW2.png|HUD playing as the AC-130. Overwatch 2 MW2.png Overwatch 3 MW2.png Overwatch 4 MW2.png Trivia *The explosion for the 105mm cannon is different than in regular multiplayer. *The player on foot starts at the same location as in the mission, "Hunted" from Call of Duty 4, but the AC-130 during "Hunted" doesn't appear until near the end of the level. *It is actually possible for the player on the ground to shoot the AC-130 and actually kill the second player. However, this is very difficult and needs to be timed right. *If the player happens to pick a pair of Akimbo TMPs up, lasers emitting from both guns can be seen, although the AC-130 gunner will still only see one. *AK-47s found in the barn are fitted with MARS Sight, ACOG Scope, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher and Suppressor, reuse the texture from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and could not be picked up. s found in the barn.]] *If the player listens closely, an American shouting, "Marine!" can be heard. *If the AC-130 uses the 25mm on the crashed helicopter at the start, the helicopter will move. *Like in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level, "Death From Above" which also features the AC-130, it is possible to switch from white hot to black hot thermal vision modes. *The description of the mission refers to the single player mission, "Death From Above" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels